April Rain
by brooklynbridge
Summary: Their lives were altered by a surreal experience. For all the times that they had before, nothing will ever be the same. Can Lucas and Peyton get through it and at what cost? Look where they end up.. LP
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my second One Tree Hill Fic! Hope you like it! Its all Lucas/Peyton! All requests are welcome!  
  
BrOoKe  
  
April Rain  
  
Chapter One  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Lucas Scott walked up on to the porch of Brooke's house. He saw her sitting there on the wooden bench watching him walk up to her.  
  
"Hey," he said to her. She just looked up at him with a serious look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"We need to talk, Luke," she paused and looked at him in the eye as he sat down beside her.   
  
"What is it Brooke?"  
  
"Things aren't like they used to be. I feel like..." she paused and looked at him and he knew it was the end, "I see you and Peyton together. There's no joke there Luke, you and me aren't right for each other. We have nothing in common! I see you, and I see you with her and it's just there. I'm sorry, but," he could see a tear drop from her eye, "I can't do this anymore..." she said as she got up and walked inside her house, closing the door behind her.  
  
Lucas sat there, just looking at the floor of the porch not believing what had just happened. He didn't want to admit to himself that what she said was true, but somewhere inside of him there was something just wanting to break out. He wouldn't let it escape though, not yet.  
  
Peyton walked through her house and sat down on the couch in front of the TV as she picked up her drawing book and her black pen off the table. She began to draw as she heard the phone ring.   
  
She got up and ran to the phone that was on the kitchen wall.   
  
"Hello?" she said. Breathing was on the other line. "Hello?" she repeated.  
  
"Peyton," it was Lucas. "Peyton, meet me at the basketball court, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," Peyton replied, slightly worried that the tenseness in his voice didn't mean anything good.  
  
Luke was shooting a basket when he saw Peyton's car pull up beside the court. He walked quickly up to her as she got out of her car.  
  
"What's wrong Lucas? Did something happen with Nathan?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said as he let a small tear fall from his eye.   
  
"Is it Brooke?" she questioned. He nodded. She pulled him in closely for a hug. "What happened?" she asked as her chin was on his shoulder as she was still embracing him in the hug, he replied back to her.  
  
"We broke up," he answered as Peyton let go. She looked at him deeply in the eye.   
  
"What?" she said, "I thought you guys were so happy together?"  
  
"She was happy..." he started, "I wasn't..." he stared at Peyton in the eye and she almost knew what he was going to say next. "Look Peyton, I've been spending my time lately with Brooke when all I can really think about is being with you. I just couldn't stand it anymore, and I knew that I had to do this," he said.   
  
Peyton stared up at him in the eye. "Lucas, I can't do this. Brooke is my best friend! I would never betray her like that. I just... can't."  
  
  
  
"Peyton," Lucas started, "if Brooke is your true best friend, she will understand. How can you resist something that you know that you're feeling inside just because you rather would not hurt your friends feelings... or go for something and take a chance on something that could last?"   
  
She stared at him for what seemed like the longest time until she just gave in and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed back. For a while, they both felt like they were somewhere else, and for part of the time, they were. When they both let go, they looked each other in the eye and knew that this was the beginning of something, something that would be great in the long run. Peyton knew it was worth it. She never wanted to let go of him again. 


	2. Answers

Hey guys! Thx for the great reviews so far! So, I guess here's some more!   
  
BrOoKe  
  
April Rain  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Answers  
  
Peyton walked up the back steps to Lucas' house as she was about to knock on the door, it opened suddenly, surprising her.  
  
"Peyton?" Lucas said. She smiled.  
  
"Hey.." she trailed off.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just really wanted to see you Luke.."   
  
"Wanna come in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.." she replied as she stepped into his room and he shut the door behind her.  
  
She sat down on his bed. "So what's up?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She pulled something out of her pocket. A folded up piece of paper. He opened it as she stood up and walked out the door before Lucas could even get the chance to say goodbye to her or ask her where she was going. As he hesitated to get up and go after her, he opened the piece of paper to find a drawing completely in black. One of Peyton's drawings.   
  
"Answers To Your Questions Come With Time..." he read off the page and he saw a picture in the middle of the paper. The picture was of Lucas. He didn't understand what she was talking about. That night he went to bed, just trying to figure out what it meant, just reading the sentence over and over again in his head. What did she mean?  
  
The next day, Lucas went to school ready to talk to Peyton about what she had meant. He walked up to her locker where she was getting books to put in her bag. He stopped in front of her and she continued on doing what she was in the first place.  
  
"Peyton?" he said as she glanced over at him.  
  
"Hey Lucas..." she said partially smiling.   
  
"What did you mean?" he asked her. She continued to fiddle with things in front of her and not pay 100% of her attention to Lucas.  
  
"That's for you to find out for yourself, Lucas.." she said as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked off down the halls to her class.  
  
He was so overly confused with everything that he just went to his next class, trying to figure out the sentence in the back of his mind.  
  
By lunch time, Lucas was still as confused as he was at the beginning of the day. He sat outside beside Haley not eating anything, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Lucas? Lucas?" she waved her hand in front of his face, as he came out of his daze. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine.." he said.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem fine."  
  
"I'm sure Haley.."   
  
"Okay.." she said as he paused to think about it for a second.  
  
He started, "It's just that, Peyton gave me a drawing last night... and I can't think of what it is. It's been bothering me all day,"  
  
"So that's what you were looking at in Chemistry?" she laughed. "Well, did you ask her?"  
  
"Yeah.. she told me that it's for me to find out for myself.." he pouted.  
  
"Well, then you have to figure it out for yourself, Scott.." she said as she picked up her lunch and left the table.   
  
Lucas sat there staring at the white piece of paper. All of a sudden, something came to his mind.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Okay.. I'm going to give you each a piece of paper, and I want you to write what you want most on it..." he said as Lucas Scott accepted his piece of paper and placed it in front of himself. Peyton Sawyer sat in front of him and put hers on her desk as well. Nathan Scott sat at the front of the row and accepted his last. The three of them sat there puzzled in their seats for a while, confused of what to write on the sheet of paper.   
  
Peyton sat just beside him, knowing exactly what she wanted most: Truth.  
  
Nathan sat at the front of the row, his anger and fury still stirring inside of him, he wanted: Revenge.  
  
Lucas then noticed, and he knew immediately. The letters sat on his paper for what seemed like forever: ANSWERS.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Lucas sat up in his seat at his table. He ran around the school trying to find Peyton, and finally succeeded as he looked in the Library, and she was sitting, drawing at a table in the corner.   
  
"Peyton," he said. She looked up, and started smiling, almost being able to read his face. She felt like she knew he had discovered what she meant. "That day, in English class... when he told us to write what we wanted most. How did you know that was what I wrote?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "I looked over at your paper," she smirked. He got a cringed look on his face.   
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Lucas... I felt like I knew you the second that I met you. Knowing what you wanted more than anything let me know you even more.." she said as she got up out of her seat and kissed him on the cheek as she swiftly left the room. Yet again, Lucas sat alone, puzzled in his chair. Why was she confusing him so much? He didn't understand what she was doing.  
  
At the end of the day, Lucas found Peyton at her locker again.   
  
"Peyton, why exactly are you doing this? You're driving me crazy!"  
  
She laughed. "You're a real character, Lucas Scott."   
  
"Peyton, just tell me!"   
  
"This entire day just proves to me how much you really do want them..."  
  
"Want what?"   
  
"...Answers..." she got her things and left the building, Lucas not following far behind her.  
  
"Peyton!" he chased after her. She sat down on a bench underneath and tree. "Peyton... why do you keep walking away?"  
  
"Lucas..." she paused as he sat down beside her, looking her in the eye, "why do you want answers so badly?"   
  
He stopped right there. Why did he want answers so badly? Well, because he didn't know any of them to start with. "Peyton.." he started, "look, I want to know things just as much as any other person would... but when I met you, it was like there were so many more to be answered. It was like, when I was with you, my whole entire world changed and I wanted to know why. I wanted to know why you are the one that makes me feel the way that I do, why you were different from the others..." he looked down at his feet on the ground. She had nothing to say, then he spoke up, "what did you write on your paper?"  
  
She paused, she couldn't tell him that, but for some reason, she did, "Truth."  
  
He looked at her.   
  
"Lucas, I look around this place and I see people who hide themselves, take everything that's easy and make it seem so serious, and make life seem like a stage full of actors just acting out scenes to fill their time... and people who are untrue. I'm tired of people not being able to be themselves and taking cover trying to be just like everyone else. I hate seeing girls who throw their lives away by sleeping with a guy one night to have a reputation. No one is real..." she paused. She pulled her drawing book out of her bag. She took out the picture of a crowd, with one person standing out from all the others. At the bottom of the page read a message: THEY ARE NOT YOU. Lucas looked over the drawing for what seemed like forever. What she did amazed him.   
  
He couldn't even say anything.   
  
She stared at him.   
  
He stared at her.   
  
They sat there forever in the same position.   
  
Finally, Peyton kissed him, and he kissed her back. Lucas felt like he didn't exactly know the answers for what was ahead of him, but he felt that as long as the future included Peyton... he didn't really care.  
  
I don't really know where that chapter was supposed to lead, but I felt like writing some more. Hopefully some more meaningful chapters to come! And PLZ leave me reviews with some suggestions!!!! I need some... I don't know where to lead this story.. thx!  
  
BrOoKe 


	3. Stolen

April Rain  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Stolen  
  
Peyton Sawyer sat with her chin in the palm of her left hand, as she sketched out another drawing in her sketch book with her black pen.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey," Luke's voice was on the other end.  
  
"What's up?" she asked him as she continued to sketch.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something... "  
  
"Umm... sure. Where'd ya wanna go?" she asked as she pushed her curly blond hair behind her ear.   
  
"Maybe we could just go out for coffee or something?" he replied.  
  
"Sure... I'll come there, okay?" she said.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"K, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Peyton put her sketching things away and went to her front hall closet to throw on her black leather jacket and some shoes. She walked out her front door heading for Lucas' house. So quietly, a car crept up behind her, she couldn't hear it. For some reason, with instinct, she turned around to see a man in dark black clothing with a knife as he quickly wrapped his arm around her neck.  
  
"Say one thing little girl, and this'll hurt..." he threatened. Trying to stay calm, she obeyed and went with him into the car. Slowly, she could feel fear rushing to her head as she sat down on the leather seat of the inside of the car as the guy kept his hand securly around her.  
  
"You got her?" a man asked from the front of the car, of which who was driving.  
  
"Yeah, I got her..." he said as he looked down at her and kissed her cheek, disgustingly.   
  
"Why do they want me?!" she said millions of times through her mind as the car went on driving. "Why me?!"  
  
As the car hulled to a stop, the man from the front of the car got out, and walked around to open the side door. The man who had his arm around her neck pulled her out as he kept his knife in close quarters. She was terrified, now feeling like she wanted Lucas now more than ever.   
  
She needed to say something, she couldn't help it. "Where are you taking me?" she cried.  
  
"HEY! I said NO talking! You understand me!?" the man screamed.   
  
Peyton nodded in utter response, trying not to think about what they were going to do to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas was just sitting on his bed, longing for that knock on the door to know that Peyton had arrived. He waited for a half hour before he came to the decision to call her house. The ringing went on as he came to the answering machine. He hung up in time. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door for Peyton's house. Little did he know, there was another car, following so quietly behind him as well.   
  
Before he knew it, he was on his way somewhere with an arm around his kneck and knife held to it.   
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?!" he screamed, he didn't care they told him not to talk.   
  
"NO TALKING!" the man screamed as he pulled the knife in closer to Lucas' neck.  
  
"Why do you want me? Do you have something to do with where Peyton is?!" he cried. His screaming seemed to overcome his fear of what was happening.  
  
"Just SHUT UP!" the man screamed at him, and Lucas finally gave up, until his car as well, hulled to a stop.  
  
Where were they taking him? Where was Peyton? What were they going to do? He just didn't know...  
  
Hey guys! Did I leave you hanging??? Well, i hope so! I might have another chap up soon!! I know this one was short, but I thought of this when I didn't feel like writing so you'll just have to wait! Hope you like this one!  
  
BrOoKe 


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

April Rain  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
Peyton sat in the corner of a dark room and she had no idea of where she was. All she really wanted right now, was the comfort of Lucas' arms around her, holding her tight.  
  
  
  
Brooke Davis walked up the steps to the Scott household, and knocked on the door.   
  
"Hello?" she called in the window that was slightly open.  
  
"Yes, Brooke... come on in!" Karen called from inside the house. Brooke turned the handle and walked inside the house.  
  
"Hi.. is Luke home?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... no, he went to see Peyton a few hours ago. He's probably at her house if you wanna go see him," she replied as Brooke nodded and walked out of the house, down the street, heading for Peyton's.  
  
Again, she knocked on the door continuously trying to get a reply to see if anyone was inside. No answer. Finally, she gave up and just headed home not thinking much about it as she thought that the two might be out somewhere else together.  
  
Lucas Scott sat alone on the cold cement floor of a building that was unknown to him. He didn't recognize anything about the place. They had blind folded him on the way there. He was terrified. Where was Peyton? What was he going to do? He didn't know...  
  
As Peyton sat alone, the tall door that was bolted shut, slowly opened.   
  
"Hello little girl..." a large man's voice said as he walked in and Peyton pulled herself up closer against the wall.   
  
"What do you want from me?" she yelled and she could feel tears running down her face.  
  
"Oh, I just want a good time..." he replied as an evil grin grew on his large round face and Peyton's went death white and she nearly passed out.   
  
"Please... just leave me alone!" she pleaded as he shut the door.   
  
Luke called out from inside of his room. "HELLO? LET ME GO!"  
  
The door opened and a tall man walked in with a gun and a knife.   
  
  
  
"What do you want? What did I do to make you take me like this?" he asked as he stood up from the cold floor.  
  
"Well... we took your little girlfriend and we figured that if we didn't take you too, we couldn't get what we want from her unless we threatened her with something.." he said as he paused. "That something- is your life,". Lucas swallowed hard.  
  
"YOU HAVE PEYTON?!" Lucas yelled as he stood up and then man put a gun to his head and shoved him out of the room.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up boy?" Lucas nodded as the man kicked him a bit out of the room and shut the door.  
  
The man that had entered Peyton's cell-like room had brought her into a much larger room- one with a bed.   
  
The man that had entered Lucas' cell-like room had brought him into a much larger room- one with a window in the wall looking at a large bed in the middle of a dark room. The man sat him down on a chair and tied him to it.   
  
Peyton was shoved into the large room and as she looked through the window, she saw Lucas sitting there tied to the chair.   
  
"Lucas!" she screamed as tears began to fall.   
  
He shook his head as he could feel the cold metal of the gun resting on his temple. He looked over at her as her hands were tied together and that ugly, fat man touched her in ways Lucas couldn't hold in. He began to cry and he couldn't take it.   
  
Peyton was shoved on to the bed by the man and her hands were tied to the railings as she looked up from lying down to see Lucas sitting there in tears, as she cried as well.   
  
"Now," the man that was in the room with Peyton said, "you can do what I say or..." he paused as he looked through the window, "your little boyfriend over there gets a piece of metal in his head."  
  
She yelped out, a cry for help. "Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you say!" she yelled as the tears streamed like running water.  
  
"Peyton, NO!" Luke yelled as the the man holding the gun hit him over the head with his gun, making the side of his head bleed.  
  
Peyton looked up at him and tried to say calmly, "I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt him."  
  
"Okay sweetie pie..." the man said as he jumped on top of her and from then on... Peyton's life was changed. She couldn't fight his tight hold on her.... and Lucas had to watch the whole thing.  
  
Hey Guys!! Well.. I really hope that you like it so far.. I think that I know where Im gonna try and take it from here, but Im sorry that the chapters aren't very long... trying to hold the suspense!! lol well... I'll try and get another chap posted up soon but for a while, my mouse has been frozen so I can't upload the document name on the document manager... so I'll try and see what I can do! Thx a bunch!  
  
XoXo BrOoKe 


	5. His Own Fight

April Rain  
  
Chapter Five  
  
His Own Fight  
  
One month later, Lucas couldn't sleep at all, the pictures of that day and what had happened still lingering in his mind. He could not erase them, and he could not make them go away. They would be with him forever...  
  
And Peyton, he was sure, would be scarred for the rest of her life. The feeling still stirring in her stomach, the pain still familiar and very much real, and the fear she could never get out of her body.  
  
As Lucas sat in his jail-cell-like room, he sat on the cold cement floor and felt something underneath him. As he went to feel the ground, he noticed that he had his keys in his back pocket. A thought flew into his mind... his pocketknife.  
  
He took it out of his pocket and stood up off the cold floor with the only strength that he had left in him. The only thing that kept him alive throughout the whole experience was the thought of getting Peyton out of here. He walked up over to the door where there was a lock. He slipped the knife through the side crack of the door and lifted it up. Not very smart kidnappers to put those kind of locks on the doors, but Lucas didn't care.   
  
He walked down the cold, musty hallway, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth, for he only had on a thin t-shirt. He walked up to Peyton's cell, noticing that he could hear someone coming down the hallway. She sat up from the floor.  
  
"Lucas!" she yelled as she burst into tears that instant she saw him.  
  
"Shh.." he said, "someone's coming! We have to go quickly!"  
  
She nodded as Lucas looked down the hallway and he could see the guy coming at him with a gun.   
  
Bang. A shot was blown. By some miracle, he missed Lucas and shot it beside him. Lucas charged at the man with all the strength he had inside of him and took him down. He punched him in the nose as he could see it start to bleed. He knocked the gun out of his hand and punched him once more in the face. Then, the guy got power over Lucas and hit him once in the face, and Lucas could feel his eye instantly puff up. Grasping for his last bit of air, Lucas reached over quickly through the fight and grabbed the gun. He stood up over him as much as he could, as he fought the grip as well, and shot him twice. Once on the shoulder, and once in his heart.   
  
After not noticing completely who it was, Lucas noticed that it was the man who had hurt Peyton.   
  
"C'mon," he said to her. "We've only got so much time left," he said through the bars, as he grabbed the keys on the wall and unlocked her door.   
  
The second she got out of the room, she wrapped her arms around him, as tight as she'd ever hugged someone before. "Lucas," she said through her pouring tears.  
  
"Yeah.." she said softly.  
  
"I love you,"   
  
He pulled back and looked at her in the eye. Staring for what seemed like forever. It took him a while to grasp to what she had said until he replied back, "I love you, too, Peyton..." and then, he kissed her. As they could hear the footsteps following them, they raced for their lives. Lucas, in his heart, knew that he had to get out of there, and he had to get Peyton out of there alive.   
  
Just as they were running out the door of wherever they were, shots came at them like the speed of sound. They hadn't been hit, at least they didn't think so, until at once, Lucas went down to the ground. Peyton looked behind her, they were all at the doorway of the building that looked like an abandoned jail. They were all standing there with their machine guns pointing at them. She grabbed him off the ground as she noticed that Lucas had been shot in his leg, and that he couldn't run. She grabbed him up and started to run wiht his arm over her shoulder.   
  
With the luck of their lives, they made it out of there without dying.   
  
As they made their way around the gates that surrounded the place they could easily call hell, they got to a phone booth as soon as possible. Peyton lay Lucas down on the ground as he groaned with pain and rolled around on the ground. She could see the pool of blood around him get larger and larger as the time went by.  
  
She knealed down on the ground to hold up Lucas and try to keep him away and not pass out. She cried enough tears to fill a river as she rubbed his arm and told him she loved him a million times over, and that help would soon be there.   
  
Finally, Peyton could see the black SUV drive up beside her and Haley was in the front seat driving. No one else was in the car.   
  
"Peyton!" she screamed, getting out of the car and hugging Peyton.  
  
"Haley!" she screamed.  
  
"Everyone's been looking everywhere for you two! We've all been so worried!"   
  
"Look, Haley, I'd love to hear the story, but we have to get Lucas to a hospital- fast!" she shouted as Haley noticed Luke lying on the ground with what looked like no strength at all.  
  
"Lucas!" she yelled, running over to him, Peyton following. "What happened to him?" she asked.  
  
As they pulled him up off the ground, away from the pool of blood, Peyton responded, "When we were running away and escaping the prison, they took out their guns and followed us. Lucas got shot in the leg..." she said. "We have to get him to a hospital as soon as possible!" she paused as Lucas was in the car, and looked at Haley in the eye, "He wouldn't give up until he got me out of here. I will not give up until I know he is alright."  
  
Haley nodded and walked around the car to drive them out of there. 


	6. Holding On

April Rain  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Holding On  
  
Peyton sat unpatiently in the waiting room of Tree Hill General Hospital. Silently, she sat alone letting each tear fall from her eye with its own definitive sound.   
  
"Peyton Sawyer?" the doctor walked up to her.   
  
"Yes?" she replied, as she quickly stood up.  
  
"Well, Lucas is doing extremely well for how long it has been since he first got shot. We'll need to keep him overnight for observations but he can go home no later than tomorrow night," he started to walk away as Peyton sat back down. He turned around, "Oh, and Ms. Sawyer..."  
  
Peyton stood up very attentively, "Yeah?"   
  
"Lucas will need to be in a wheelchair for the next couple weeks. And, just know that he might possibly be sentenced to a wheelchair... for the rest of his life," he replied.  
  
Peyton's eyes widened. Lucas would be torn to hear that. Basketball was his life. All he wanted to do in life was play basketball. She didn't know how she was going to tell him... or how he would handle it.  
  
A few hours later, the doctor let her know that he was stable and she would be able to go in and see him. She walked nervously up the hallway to the room that he was staying in. She walked through the doorway, a small knock on the door frame. He looked over at her and waved for her to come in.   
  
"Hey..." she said, her eyes welling in tears.   
  
"Hey..." he held her hand as she sat down on the bed beside him. He looked up at her eyes, "Peyt, don't cry..." he comforted her.  
  
"Lucas, you got shot three times in the leg! I think I'm allowed to cry!" she raised her voice.   
  
"Ok, ok..." he said. Her crying became more heavy as she just couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her into a hug, and pulled her on to the bed so that she could lay beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him tightly. He missed the feeling. She held on to him like there was no tomorrow. She never wanted to be away from him again.   
  
As the day went on, Keith, Karen, Haley, Nathan and Deb all wanted to come visit the two. They walked into the room to find the two fast asleep together. They all smiled at eachother at the sight of the two, both of them holding on to eachother like they were glued.   
  
Karen felt tears coming to her eyes. She was terrified when she found out that Lucas was gone. Peyton, too. Everyone else decided that they would go out for dinner, and Karen really just wanted to stay by their sides. She couldn't leave him alone anymore. She felt like if she did, she might lose him for good this time.   
  
She sat on the chair next to the bed, and rested her head, before she knew it, she was asleep as well.   
  
Peyton woke up not too long after. She looked over beside her to see Karen asleep, and Lucas still drifting in a deep sleep. One that she knew he deeply needed. She got off of the bed, and walked out of the room. She walked down the halls, feeling as dizzy as ever, but she ignored it and kept on going.   
  
She was starting to feel queezy, so she walked into the washroom. Well, before she knew it, she had thrown up. She felt disgusting, and just felt like crap.   
  
After, it had all just started to get worse and worse as the minutes went by. She went back into Lucas' room and sat by him for another hour or two until, finally, she knew what she had to do. She knew that even if it was true, well, the question was, was it true? She needed to find out.   
  
If it was true, then she would have the worst reminder of the past that her and Lucas both were trying so hard to forget and get out of their minds. Of course, they couldn't. Especially after what Peyton had to go through. The last thing that she wanted to know was that it was true, but she couldn't go any longer not knowing if it was or not. She had felt everything you were supposed to feel if it was. So, she went for it.   
  
"Umm.. nurse, can you help me?" she asked a lady in a pink and white uniform.  
  
"Yes, what is it Ms?" she replied.  
  
"Ugh.." she paused. "... I think I might be pregnant."  
  
(A/N: Hey! Did you like it? I know it's short, so is my new chapter for Take Me Away, but I'm trying to write as much as possible, but I'm just really low on ideas right now! I try to think of new stuff to put in as much as I can! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy with school projects and activities at school, so this hasn't really been my first priority. Well, I'll try to write as soon as I can! I appreciate reviews as always!:D Plz plz leave some suggestions for me and if I'm doing good with it so far! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe) 


	7. All Of This

April Rain  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
All Of This  
  
Peyton sat nervously by Lucas' side, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Finally, when she saw his eyes starting to open, she immediately leaned over to him. "Hey," she said.  
  
He smiled, "Hey," as he pushed himself up to kiss her.  
  
"Umm..." she paused and looked at him. She was so scared. She didn't know whose it was. She wanted to so badly. She wanted to tell him so badly. Something was trying to stop her, but she couldn't not tell him. She loved him so much, as much as she was afraid to tell him she did. "Lucas..." she paused again, trying to hold back the tears, ".... I'm pregnant,"  
  
He sat there, wide eyed, totally in shock.   
  
"Did you tell them about..." his voice choked, and he couldn't finish, he just seemed to mumble words. Peyton shook her head. Tears poured from her eyes. He pulled her into a big hug, as she sat beside him on his bed.   
  
"Please Lucas, don't make me remember..." she said between sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry, Peyt..." he said, crying as well.   
  
She sat up, looking straight into his beautiful eyes. "Lucas... I think we need to talk to the police...."  
  
He nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "It's going to be alright Peyt... it's gonna be alright..." he said, holding her close to him.   
  
Just then, Karen walked into the room with coffee for the two and herself.   
  
"Hey guys..." she said, putting the coffees down on the table and walking over to the two who both had tears in their eyes. She sat down on the chair beside bed and looked at the two. She knew that they were holding something back. She knew that something was terribly wrong.   
  
"Mom," Lucas fit in. "Uhh.. we need to talk to you,"  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, very concerned.   
  
Lucas and Peyton looked at eachother. Scared looks on both of their faces.   
  
"Remember how we said that we didn't really want to talk about what happened when you found us?" Peyton asked.  
  
Karen nodded. "Well... we do now, because we don't really have a choice..." Peyton said as her tears seemed to form all over her face, and she wiped them away.   
  
Karen started to get nervous feelings in her stomach, as she was terrified at what they were about to tell her. She didn't know if it was going to be bad... or just horrible.   
  
Peyton had to gain up the courage to talk about it. She and Lucas had both held it in for the longest time.. at least for what it seemed to be. They were mostly afraid that, if they spoke about it that it would just keep happening even more, over and over again in their minds.   
  
"When they took us, they took us to an abandoned jail. It was cold, scary, dark.." Peyton described it as Luke held her hand tight, and he wrapped his arm around her. "They put us both in cells and locked us in... not one window in sight at all," Peyton felt tears falling continuously down her cheeks as she remembered in her mind what had happened when they were there. "On the second day there... they took me out of my cell and walked me into this room that had a bed in the middle of the floor, and a window to another room on one wall," Karen gasped, as she covered her mouth with her hand and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Peyton looked up from the floor and looked at Karen, tears falling down her face like april rain, "Karen... he raped me."   
  
Luke felt a flashback inside his head, he tried to fight it, not to remember seeing the ugliness that they made her go through. It was like a recurring nightmare, it just kept happening over and over again. It never seemed to end.   
  
"And.. they made Lucas watch," Peyton felt like she was going to throw up over the thoughts of it all going through her mind. "They told me that if I fought it, they would kill him. They told me that it would be the last time he ever saw me... and I couldn't let them do that!" she shouted. She couldn't go on. She had no more strength to speak anymore.   
  
"Mom..." Lucas spoke up, "... Peyton's pregnant..."   
  
Karen tried to hold it in. She was almost about to explode, just wanting to rush out of that room and just stab the man that had done this to them. She knew she couldn't.   
  
"Have you spoken to the police?" she asked.  
  
They both shook their heads. "We wanted to tell you first..." Peyton said, she held Luke's hand tightly.  
  
Karen looked at the two, extreme pain in both of their eyes just from trying to retell the story. "Are you sure that it was the man that raped you?" Karen asked. "Did you get a paternity test?" she asked.  
  
Peyton looked confused, "Why? Who else could it be?" she asked, trying to reassure herself.  
  
Lucas got wide eyed, he looked over at Peyton.   
  
Flashback  
  
(Peyton and Lucas had been going out for 3 months or so)  
  
Peyton and Lucas stood on the porch of Peyton's house, as they couldn't stop staring at one another in the eye. He gave her a small, subtle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Peyton..." he said, about to walk away and down the street.  
  
"Wait-" she said, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked.  
  
Lucas thought it over, "Sure, I guess..." he said as they walked inside.  
  
"My dad's away on business, so we have the house to ourselves."  
  
Lucas walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips swiftly. Then, she began to kiss him more passionately, as they moved their way over to the couch.   
  
A while later, Lucas pulled back one of their kisses, "Peyton, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded, a smile slightly on her face. She didn't know what she was doing because she knew that with Lucas, things were different than they were when she was with Nathan. He was just that guy who always wanted to do it, that was all their relationship was about, anyways. Lucas... he was different. he wouldn't just do it any old time that a girl would ask him to. Peyton must've been pretty special to him for him to be doing this with him.  
  
The night went on and... it happened. They had done it. The thing that they were glad about was, they didn't feel weird around eachother that they had done it. They were even closer.   
  
It was only the little amount of 4 days later that the most terrifying thing in their life happened.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"No, it can't be..." she said.   
  
Lucas shrugged, "How can we know?"  
  
"But didn't we-"  
  
Lucas shrugged again, more obvious this time that he actually knew that he didn't.  
  
Karen looked at the two. "Lucas, may I have a word with you?" she asked him.   
  
"I'll just be out in the hall," Peyton kissed Lucas on the cheek as she left the room.  
  
Karen pulled up her chair closer to the bed. "Lucas... now please, give me time to grasp on to the fact that this baby might actually be yours!" she shouted. "What were you thinking?"   
  
"It just happened... we were both ready for it..." he replied.  
  
"READY? How can YOU be ready at the age of 17?" she started to cry heavily. "I do not want what happened to me to happen to you Luke... I don't want that for you!"  
  
"But wasn't I one of the best things that happened to you?" he asked. She slightly nodded, but still trying to show her point. "Look, Mom, if this baby is mine, I will show it more love than it will ever know. It will be the best thing that ever happened to me and Peyton," he paused. "I can't change what has already happened... but all that I can do is make this baby's future the best it can be... just trust me that I can do that... please?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, still holding back.  
  
"Thank you..." he said quietly.  
  
Just then, Peyton knocked on the edge of the door, "Oh, c'mon in..." Karen said politely.  
  
She walked in and sat down in a chair beside the bed. "So, I was thinking that I should get a test done... just to make sure..." she said under her breath.  
  
Lucas looked scared, he sat, looking wildly at her, just thinking about the fact that he might be having a baby.  
  
"Ok, Peyton, I'll take you there... c'mon," Karen said, leading her out of the room.  
  
"Mom-" Lucas spoke up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanna go," he paused. "I mean, I have to go, don't I?" he said.  
  
"I guess so..." she replied as she walked over to him and helped him to get into the wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room.  
  
Karen walked them around the hospital until they came up to a lab like room with a hospital bed and a curtain to go around it.  
  
"Umm... excuse me, m'am. Is there where you can get paternity testing done?" Karen asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, I can just take you in through here and I'll be right with you," she replied.  
  
"Thanks," Karen said as she pushed Lucas into the room and Peyton sat on the bed.   
  
"Mom-"   
  
"Yes Luke?" Karen replied.  
  
"Uhh..." he paused. "Do you think that Peyton and I can be alone to do this?" he asked.  
  
She thought it over for a second, then decided that they hadn't really had much time together for a while, "Sure..." she said, walking out of the room.  
  
Lucas looked over at Peyton, "So are you scared?" he asked, a little tear falling from her eye.  
  
"Terrified."  
  
He looked down at the floor, "What if it's his?"   
  
She looked at him, even more tears falling down her rosey cheeks. "I don't know, Luke..." she said, walking over to him and sitting on his lap and hugging him. She never wanted to let go, and she hoped with more than she had that it was his child. If it wasn't... she wouldn't want to go through with having that baby. She wouldn't. At least she didn't think she would.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away as she went back over to the bed as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Dr. Walters," she said, shaking Peyton and Lucas' hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peyton,"  
  
"I'm Lucas..."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," she smiled. "So, Peyton, I'll just need you to put on this robe, and then I can take your sample and I guess that you would like to have it compared to Lucas here?" she asked.  
  
Peyton looked and Luke and nodded. "Yeah," she replied.  
  
"Ok, then we'll just need to swab your mouth and then you can go."  
  
"Is it alright if I stay with her?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.." she said, a reassuring smile.  
  
As time went on, Peyton noticed that it was finally over. It seemed like she had spent forever in that room.   
  
The next day, Peyton came into Luke's room while he was sleeping. She decided to let him sleep, so she went to get a coffee and walk around. She then walked up to the lab where she got her test taken. She noticed that same doctor, Dr. Walters.   
  
"Oh, you're Peyton, right?" she asked.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"We got your test results in."  
  
"Already?" Peyton asked as the doctor led her into the lab room and looked through a filing cabnet.   
  
"Yes... they usually finish within 24 hours."  
  
"Oh," Peyton said quietly.  
  
"Here they are," the doctor said, handing her a piece of white paper with a bunch of charts on it.  
  
Peyton walked solemnly through the halls of the hospital until she reached Luke's room. She walked in and noticed that he was awake and sitting in his bed reading a sports magazine.   
  
"Hey..." he said, a bright smile on his face.  
  
She didn't reply. She just looked at the paper, then at him.  
  
She handed him the paper. "Here," she said.  
  
He took it, and just stared. He seemed to stare at that paper forever.  
  
(A/N: Hey! Well, that chapter was definitely longer than the last few. So, I hope that you liked it! Ooooo.. suspense! Well, I'll keep you guys hanging for a while I guess!! Thx for all your reviews lately! I love the support! BrOoKe) 


	8. Always

Previously in April Rain:   
  
Peyton walked solemnly through the halls of the hospital until she reached Luke's room. She walked in and noticed that he was awake and sitting in his bed reading a sports magazine.   
  
"Hey..." he said, a bright smile on his face.  
  
She didn't reply. She just looked at the paper, then at him.  
  
She handed him the paper. "Here," she said.  
  
He took it, and just stared. He seemed to stare at that paper forever.  
  
April Rain  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Always  
  
He just stared. He didn't exactly know what to think. What was he supposed to do?  
  
Lucas stuttered, "W-w-hat are you g-gonna d-do?"  
  
She sat down, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know, Luke..." she said. She looked at him, "I cannot have his baby..."  
  
He rubbed her back. "I know you can't..." he said.   
  
Inside, Luke wanted that baby to be his with everything he had inside of himself. He wanted it more than anything just so that Peyton wouldn't have to go through with having an... abortion.  
  
She layed there, Luke holding her tight as she cried out a river full of tears and just wondered to herself what she was going to do.  
  
"Peyt... just know I'll always be here... always."   
  
"I know you will be..." she said as he softly kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.   
  
When they woke up, Peyton had a clear mind. But she had the biggest thing to tell Lucas. Something that she knew... would terrify him.  
  
She sat up... "Lucas..."   
  
"Yeah?" he said.   
  
She waited a moment. Thinking it over if she should say what she wanted to say.   
  
"Uhh..." she paused. "I want to keep the baby."  
  
4 YEARS LATER  
  
Peyton walked out into the front yard with a plate full of cookies where Lucas was playing basketball with Drew.  
  
It had been four years since that day. Four long, dreadful, yet happy years. Peyton had had the baby... it was a boy. She and Lucas named him Drew Alexander Scott and as far as they could say... he was the best thing that had ever happened to the two.   
  
"Hey.." Peyton said as she walked up to Drew and he ran to her when he saw the plate of cookies.   
  
"Mommy!" he shouted as he grabbed a cookie.   
  
In the last four years, they had been through troublesome times with the police and with having Drew.   
  
At first, Lucas was totally against the fact of Peyton having the baby of the man that had raped her... but then he started to see her side in the fact that it was her baby too, and she couldn't go through with having an abortion.   
  
They never found the men that did all of that to Peyton and Lucas. They figured that they had left the country or something happened to them... because they seemed to just have disappeared. They both found it hard to live with the fact that the people who did this to them would never pay for the crimes they committed and the horror that they caused them.   
  
They were both 21 now, and totally grown up from the way they were before. They both had jobs and one of them would always be home to look after Drew. On somedays when they both needed to work, Karen would look after him and watch him until they got home. They both lived together in Peyton's house since it was only Peyton and her dad living there and he was barely home anyways. They had set up a room for Drew and probably bought him every toy a kid would want. They spoiled him way too much.  
  
Drew was four years old now and seemed to take on a lot from Peyton. He would draw all the time, and he had her blond curly hair. As time went by, Peyton seemed to think that overall.. he had so much more in common with someone else.   
  
It was late at night, and Lucas was watching a basketball game in the living room.   
  
"Hey.." Peyton said as she walked up and sat next to him.   
  
"Hey.." he replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in closely to give her a kiss on her head.   
  
"Is he sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah... sound asleep..." she replied.  
  
He smiled as all of a sudden, Peyton decided to speak up. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure..." he said as he looked at her, not sure to be concerned about the tone in her voice.   
  
"Have you ever noticed anything inparticular about Drew?" she asked.  
  
"Umm... what do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well.. I mean, his basketball skills, the way he talks, his smile, his nose... his eyes?"  
  
"Peyton, we had a paternity test done..."   
  
"I know.. I was just wondering..." she said.   
  
That was the only thing that Lucas seemed to have on his mind the whole night. He knew it wasn't possible since they had the tests done, but he couldn't help but wonder how much she was right.   
  
The next day while Peyton was at work, Lucas took Drew out with him. It seemed like it was forever that they waited to get in. Finally, a woman in a white and pink nurses suit walked up to them.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah, I'd like to have a test done.."  
  
(A/N: Hey! Well.. did I leave you hanging again? I know that I kind of just skipped right through to the future but I've had this idea for a while. I hope you all liked it and please leave reviews! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe) 


	9. A Real Family

April Rain  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
A Real Family  
  
Peyton was cleaning up the kitchen while Lucas was outside playing basketball with Drew when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Peyton said.   
  
"Hi, this is Dr. Nicholson from the hospital, is Mr. Scott there?"  
  
"Umm..." she looked out the window and saw Lucas and Drew having the time of their lives playing a fun game of basketball, "he's busy, can I take a message?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, can you just tell him that his test turned out positive?" the doctor asked.  
  
She got a puzzled look on her face, "Sure, I'll tell him. Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone and looked out the window, just wondering what the heck the doctor was talking about, and what had Luke had a test on?  
  
Later that night once it was dark, Peyton heard the two of them come in the door and walk into the kitchen where she was sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
"Drew, I need to talk to Dad, can you go watch some Tv?" she asked. The little boy nodded and ran into the living room.   
  
"What's up?" Luke asked as he sat down at the table.   
  
"I got a call from the hospital confirming that your test results are positive... what's that about?" she asked.  
  
A huge smile grew on his face. "Look, Peyton, I know you're going to be mad that I went and did this behind your back but believe me, what I did that test on will make you happier than ever."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He sat there, smiling at her. "A few weeks ago, Drew and I went to get a test done..."  
  
"What test?" she asked, she was so puzzled.   
  
"A paternity test."  
  
She sat there in shock.   
  
"What? You mean that-" Lucas nodded. "Seriously, that-" Luke nodded again.  
  
"Drew-" Luke took in a breath. "Drew is my son..." he smiled as she hugged him tightly.   
  
"I can't believe this... how can he be? We had the test done before he was born!?" she asked as he just gave her a shrug.   
  
"I don't even care what happened before or what any other test paper said... he is my son and nothing is ever going to change that," he said as he leaned over and kissed Peyton.   
  
"He's a miracle..." Peyton said as a translucent tear fell from her eye.   
  
"He's out miracle..." Luke said as they got up and walked into the living room to sit down with Drew on the couch and watch Tv together... as a real family.   
  
(A/N: I know! I know! It's short! And I know that I haven't updated at all a lot lately... but I've been really busy with family stuff and school just ending.. we've been going a lot of places but I'll try to update as much as I can! But, I hope you liked my short but sweet chapter! Better than long and boring!!! Anyways.. plz review and as always, suggestions are welcome!! Thx a bunch! BrOoKe) 


	10. A Happy Ending

April Rain

Chapter Ten

A Happy Ending

* * *

Drew Scott walked up the pathway to the house he felt he would never forget throughout the rest of his entire life. It was where... everything happened.  
  
He had heard the news earlier that morning. He came straight from New York the second he heard. He had left his wife of 17 years and his three kids of the ages 8, 11 and 15 behind. He loved everything single thing about his life and everything that he had was perfect. And it was all thanks to the two people that made everything possible for him.  
  
He walked up the old stairs and into the bedroom that he remembered crawling into on stormy nights and early mornings. There he saw the two, old in their beds, with healthcare specialists by their sides. He sat down on the chair beside his mom, and took her hand. The second he did, he felt the tears rushing through him.  
  
"Hey Mom," he said through tears.  
  
"Hey baby," she said, smiling with all her strength.  
  
"I brought a drawing for you," he said as he reached down into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. He opened it up and flipped through the black drawn pages until he came to one that was inparticularly different from the rest of them. It was... happy. It was a picture of three people holding hands as they walked into the sunset. At the bottom it said in bold letters: A Happy Ending.  
  
She held the sketchbook as she smiled in awe. "I always knew you would do great things and have amazing talents," she said as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
He smiled back, trying to hold back the tears that she could tell were wanting to get out so badly.  
  
"I love you, baby," she said, as she smiled and pulled him in to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, too," he said through tears as he hugged her.  
  
He then got up and walked around to the other side of the bed where his dad lay still and quiet.  
  
"Hey Dad," he said, as he sat down on the chair beside him.  
  
"How you doin' son?" he asked as he smiled.  
  
"I've been doing good. The teams been having a great season. I think they might have a chance at winning the ship."  
  
"That's great to hear..." he said, smiling as he chuckled.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two as they just seemed to enjoy it for what it was. Finally, his dad spoke up, "I love you, son... and I'm going to miss you when I'm gone..." he said as Drew looked up and you could see the tears falling down his cheeks. His dad looked over to his beloved wife laying next to him and looked back at him, "we both will."  
  
"I love you, too Dad," he said as they embraced each other in a long hug that seemed to last forever.  
  
Once he pulled back he said, "I think I'm gonna go and get myself a drink, I'll be right back, okay?" as his father nodded and he walked out of the room.  
  
He walked down the old stairs once more and went into the kitchen to grab a soda. He had a drink and once he finished he walked back up the stairs. He found both his parents fast asleep in their beds. He smiled at the sight of the two as they held each others hands as they slept.  
  
Seeing as they would most likely be asleep for a while, he decided to take a drive around town to see if anything had changed. He went down the streets to see Karen's Cafe still up and running as people quickly ran in and out with their coffees in hand. He went past Tree Hill High and remembered everything about his highschool years and the great times he had had. He went past the old Scott house where his Uncle had grown up and smiled as he remembered him and his Aunt Haley. He missed them so much.  
  
The thing was, driving around Tree Hill only seemed to bring him more pain back as he tried to bare the thought of coming back to no one left living here. Everyone was... gone.  
  
He pulled back up into the driveway to the house and went in the door. He walked up the old stairs once more and went into the bedroom. They looked like they were still asleep but the doctor seemed to have a sad look on his face as he walked up to Drew.  
  
"I'm sorry, but your parents have-" Drew didn't listen as he rushed over to their sides to see the two just laying there motionless in their own grace. And just as he stood there he saw the rush of water come down from the sky as there was a light, peaceful, April rain.  
  
He then remembered back to what his Dad had told him back when he was about 12 years old.

* * *

"Have you ever heard the story about April rain?" Lucas asked Drew as they sat on the bleachers of the court late one night.  
  
"No... what about them?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Keith told me once that... whenever they happen it means that as much as things can seem wrong and as much as things can feel so messed up... something is right and something good is going to happen for you. It's like a sign of Hope."  
  
Drew smiled as his dad hugged him and they went back out for another round of one on one.

* * *

Drew walked up the gravestone that seemed to look larger than all of the rest. There they all sat. All together just like they were meant to be. Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Peyton. It was like... maybe that feeling that he felt when he saw them all together once again just like they used to be was that one sign of Hope that Drew was longing for the entire time. Maybe the thing that was right was that... everything was right for _them_. They were together now.. and soon enough, his time would come to join them once again as well. As much as he missed them so incredibly much, he knew that he didn't have to because they would all be with him. And as the April rain fell to the ground, Drew Alexander Scott said goodbye to the rest of the Scott's... _for now_.

* * *

(A/N: Okay! Its DONE! I know.. it wasn't that long of a story but hey, I tried! I know its been FOREVER since I last updated so I just watched an episode of OTH and I got inspired. lol. Anyways, I hope you all like the story and please REVIEW on what you thought of my final chapter! I know it's sad to admit it.. but I was gettin some tear jerking while WRITING this.. lol yea I know my life is sad. But anyways.. Toodles!!! -Brooke.) 


End file.
